Setenta por ciento
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: Jirou se gira justo cuando él alcanza a verla, la boca abierta para hablar -probablemente, para preguntar qué demonios le pasa ahora, o por qué está la cochina alarma sonando por décima vez en la semana.- "¡Jirou! —la corta, porque lo que él tiene que decir le parece infinitamente más importante. — ¿¡Tú finges los orgasmos?"


**Disclaimer** **: Bueno...todos sabemos que si BnH me perteneciera, sería mucho peor.**

 **Advertencias** **: -**

 **Notas** **: He borrado todo lo que tenía de este fic y lo he reescrito esto en una hora, porque me aburría. No esperéis mucho de ello, yo tampoco lo hago(?)**

 **Va para InfiniteLucille porque puedo, y me da la gana. Duh.**

 **Setenta por ciento.**

—Un sesenta y ocho por ciento de las mujeres fingen el orgasmo.

Esas palabras son las primeras que salen de la boca de Mineta cuando Denki entra en la habitación. El chico parpadea varias veces, confundido ante semejante declaración, y tarda unos largos segundos en atreverse a soltar un "¿eeh?"

Está bastante seguro de que ha tenido que entender mal. Cuando se ha ido, el pequeño grupo de chicos reunido en la habitación de Kirishima se estaba dedicando a charlar insulsamente sobre las clases. Precisamente el dolor de tripa ocasionado ante la mención del último examen ha sido el encargado de que Denki decidiera que era su hora de desaparecer.

Ahora, todos los ojos están en Mineta, quien sostiene entre sus manos su teléfono con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando ligeramente.

Midoriya, sonrojado hasta las orejas, emite una risa nerviosa mientras se inclina, para tratar de arrebatar el teléfono a Mineta.

—Vamos, chicos, ya estamos en tercero, estamos mayorcitos para...

—¡Estamos justo en la edad! —berrea Mineta, colocando una de las pegajosas bolas de su pelo en la mano de Midoriya para evitar que le quite el aparato. —¡No puedes interrumpir las necesidades del pueblo!

—No creo que eso sea una necesid-¡Eh, Kaminari, ¿por qué has traído la bolsa de palomitas sin hacer?!

El chillido de Kirishima hace que Denki vuelva la vista hacia la bolsa en sus manos. Encoge los hombros, con una media sonrisa de disculpa.

—El cable del microondas estaba roto... —Hay una pausa grupal, en la que todos posan la mirada en él. Denki no tiene que ser un genio para saber lo que están pensando, y frunce el ceño. —¡Una cosa es que cargue vuestros teléfonos móviles, otra que os encienda el microondas! ¡Eso es explotación!

Y, muy digno, estampa la bolsa de palomitas contra el pecho de Todoroki.

—Que las caliente él. —refunfuña, antes de volver a su lugar en el suelo.

—Tío, eso también es explot-

Probablemente Kirishima tuviera intención de terminar su frase, pero eso no parece molestar a Mineta, quien de pronto continúa leyendo en voz alta:

—Cómo mejorar la satisfacción: Primer consejo...

—¡Eso ya es demasiado! —Midoriya, sonrojado hasta las orejas, hace otro intento por recuperar el teléfono. Mineta le esquiva con una habilidad que decididamente no utiliza en las clases prácticas.

—¿¡Es que acaso no te das cuenta de ante qué estamos exactamente, Midoriya!? ¡Un setenta por ciento finge el orgasmo!

—¡Eso ya lo has dicho!

—¿¡Pero sabes cuántas chicas hay en nuestra clase, uh!? ¿¡Lo sabes!? ¡Seis! ¡Eso quiere decir que seguramente más de una de esas mentirosas lo finja! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar seguro con ellas, eh, cómo!?

Kirishima se apresura en añadir por lo bajo que a Mineta no deberían preocuparle esas cosas cuando a todas luces desagrada al conjunto femenino de la clase, y dedica una mirada a Denki como si esperara que se riera. Pero él está demasiado ocupado, los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando a toda velocidad mientras trata de recordar si...

—En realidad deberíamos contar sólo cinco. —dice entonces Kirishima, aparentemente resignado a que su anterior comentario no recibirá la carcajada que esperaba. —Las noches que Yaoyorozu se mete en el cuarto de Todoroki, tengo que irme a otra habitación. No puede ser fingido.

El aludido hace un ruido de sorpresa, y lo siguiente que Denki sabe es que la bolsa de palomitas que le había cedido está en llamas.

Los chillidos no tardan en alzarse. El primer instinto de Midoriya, por supuesto, es hacerse el héroe e intentar atrapar la bolsa ardiendo...olvidando totalmente la bola pegajosa que está en la palma de su mano, lo cual consigue que se vea atado a un pequeño incendio que no hace más que crecer. Kirishima grita, Todoroki dirige una mirada que _casi_ parece preocupada, y Mineta parece al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

Denki permanece callado durante todo el intercambio.

Cuando un intento de Midoriya por apagar las llamas meneando furiosamente la mano consigue que el fuego se propague a la cortina, Denki se escabulle silenciosamente de la habitación. Los oxidados engranajes de su cabeza parecen estar llegando a una conclusión peligrosa y apabullante.

Sus ojos se van abriendo según camina por el pasillo. Para cuando llega al ascensor, todas las alarmas de su cabeza están sonando (o a lo mejor es la de incendios, y él no se da cuenta). Cuando alcanza la planta baja, todas las piezas parecen haber encajado, y sale disparado en dirección a la sala de juegos. Tras revisar que está vacía, su carrera le lleva a la cocina. Y al estudio. Y, finalmente, a la sala común.

Escucha la voz de Jirou antes de girar la última esquina, y grita su nombre con toda la urgencia que le permiten sus pulmones. La aludida se gira justo cuando él alcanza a verla, la boca abiera para hablar -probablemente, para preguntar qué demonios le pasa ahora, o por qué está la cochina alarma sonando _por décima vez en la semana_.-

—¡Jirou! —la corta, porque lo que él tiene que decir le parece infinitamente más importante. — ¿¡Tú finges tus orgasmos!?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Jirou estaba acompañada, o de la forma en la que sus orejas han enrojecido peligrosamente. Quizá, después de dos años de relación, debería haber empezado a ser capaz de percibir los pequeños gestos en su novia que chillan "peligro".

Pero Denki ni siquiera puede aprenderse la lista de nombres de la primera promoción de héroes. No se puede pedir mucho de él.

—¿¡Y bien!? —reclama, cuando su pregunta queda sin responder.

Uraraka es la primera en reírse, ocultando la boca tras la mano para hacerlo con disimulo. Ashido lo hace en voz alta, sin tapujos ni restricciones, porque esa es simplemente quien ella es.

Jirou le lanza el dardo que estaba a punto de tirar hacia la diana.

Así, Denki se convierte en el único herido de la situación de emergencia de esa noche. La alarma acaba por conseguir que los profesores les congreguen a todos en el patio mientras revisan que todo esté en orden, aunque ya les han repetido al menos cinco veces que el fuego ha terminado apagado, y que el hecho de que la habitación esté _totalmente congelada_ debería ser suficiente muestra de ello.

—¿Puede saberse a qué venía lo de antes? —sisea Jirou, durante la charla de seguridad que Cementoss les está dando en tono pesado. Denki traga pesadamente saliva.

—Sólo estaba preocupado, no tenías por qué lanzarme un dardo al ojo...

—Sólo te ha dado en la oreja, Kaminari, deja de ser tan quejica.

—¡Pero lo habías lanzado _al ojo_!

No hay respuesta a eso. Jirou se limita a enarcarle una ceja, obviamente a la espera de una respuesta a su pregunta. Denki desvía la vista, emitiendo un bufido exasperado.

—Un estúpido artículo de Mineta decía que un setenta por ciento de las mujeres fingen...bueno, ya sabes.

Jirou le está lanzando esa mirada que dice sin palabras " _No sé qué hago con semejante imbécil_." Denki encoge los hombros justo cuando ella chasca la lengua, a todas luces sulfurada ante la situación.

—¿Te parece que yo soy el tipo de persona que se preocuparía por mentirte así?

Una larga pausa.

—No. Supongo que no. —debería morderse la lengua, pero... — ¿Ni siquiera con el primero?

Jirou se envara ante eso.

—¿Te parece que soy el tipo de persona que se preocuparía por mentirte así _aparte de la primera vez_?

Denki no puede evitar el golpe de risa que le sacude.


End file.
